


What We Are

by JensenAckles13



Series: One Part Insanity, Two Parts Chaos [17]
Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, I'm Actually Pretty Proud, IDK Who That Outsider Actually Is, It's About FrostIron Love, It's Actually not Angsty, It's Told From an Outsiders POV, M/M, You're Welcome, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The obvious “I love you”’s were never spoken where others might overhear:  no, they were shown through loving gestures and caring actions. It was not often they were strictly those three words, either. More often than not, they were the “When did you last sleep?”’s and the “Are you feeling alright?”’s and the “You fool”’s. More often they were the touch to the forehead when one was checking for fever and the careful taking of a whiskey bottle when the other had had too much and their fingers carding through each other’s hair when they watched a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Are

_“The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon,_  
 _but its echo lasts a great deal longer.”_  
 _-Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr._

When they looked at each other, you could tell they knew exactly what the other was thinking without having to say it.  
Intimate words were never passed: it was always sarcasm and wit, but then, intimacy was a thing they shared, not a thing they spoke of. No, that was something they saved for the special moments, when no one was around to hear the words they spoke only for each other. The obvious “I love you”’s were never spoken where others might overhear:  no, they were shown through loving gestures and caring actions. It was not often they were strictly those three words, either. More often than not, they were the “When did you last sleep?”’s and the “Are you feeling alright?”’s and the “You fool”’s. More often they were the touch to the forehead when one was checking for fever and the careful taking of a whiskey bottle when the other had had too much and their fingers carding through each other’s hair when they watched a movie together.  

When they kissed, it was rare that you got to witness it: that anyone at all got to witness it. Kissing was something they did often, but in the privacy of each other’s company. To them, kissing was as intimate as making love: when they kissed, it was as if they were relearning each other all over again. They passed memories through their lips, both good and bad, back and forth over and over again so neither of them could forget- could ever dream of forgetting what was so often given to them, no matter how many times they had been given it already. No matter how chaste or passionate the kiss was, there was always intimacy that no one could dare repeat- couldn’t even bother trying. When their lips touched, it was only them in the world: they stood alone with each other, lips locked in the most intimate way imaginable, bodies molded perfectly as if they’d been made to fit each other’s. They disappeared from the reality of their lives and went off to some world they had created long before they met and perfected when they had fallen in love.

When they made love, they connected in a way no one could possibly imagine through mind, body and soul. They melded into each other became one another as they slowly mapped out the other’s body the way an astronomer would map out the night sky: they discovered new planets they’d never thought existed, revisited stars they’d never thought they’d see again, created new constellations only they could view. Their fingertips caressed unknown and untouched paths across each other’s skin, never twice crossing the same road but instead creating new ones. They discovered every sensitive spot that would make each other shiver, cry and beg for more, for less, because everything was too much but could never be enough.

They were demolition: the hot and cold air of a tornado, destroying everything in their path and creating new ruins wherever they touched, ridding of one thing so another could begin a new life, a better one.

They destroyed and they created and nothing, not a single thing, could ever stop them from doing as they pleased. No one could ever dream of trying: they were drugs to each other, addicting and delicious.

To put it simply, they were chaos. They destroyed while they created, they created while they destroyed. They built new worlds out of the ashes of old ones. They were to be feared, they were to be loved, they were to be envied. They were everything no one had ever dreamt of. They, some day, would be the end of everything and they would revel in it, revel in each other and nothing in the entirety of the universe could ever stop them.

As they say, energy can neither be created nor destroyed.    
It simply is.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from but...I hope you enjoy!


End file.
